Bed and Banter
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. In the middle of the night Uhura decides to have a chat with her Vulcan bedmate. Spock x Uhura


Note: Yes, I've seen the movies and watched the shows, but my shiz here may seem off since I've slept several years since I last read up on Trekkie know-how. Enjoy it for what it is.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Bed and Banter** ---

"Why do I get the feeling that nothing is ever going to be simple again?"

The question came literally out of the dark, interrupting the comfortable silence in the middle of a sleepless night. It was rhetorical, of course, but Vulcans never backed down from the chance to respond to any kind of question.

"Given the origin of our captain's rather shining list of commendations, I expect to see many risqué missions in our future."

"Does that worry you?"

"I relish the opportunity to perform my duties in any situation regardless of the inherent danger."

Uhura chuckled at the mechanical response from the man lying next to her. As usual Spock gave his stereotypical Star Fleet answer. It was charming in its own way that he felt so strongly about his responsibilities to the Federation.

"Why do you laugh?" he asked quietly.

"Because you like to rush headfirst into things," she grinned. "I like it."

"Is that an agreeable quality in a companion?"

"_I_ think so," she nodded. "But the ears are what really do it for me."

"Ah, you prefer physical qualities over mental stimuli," he responded. "How fortunate for me."

The tickle of fingertips on his ears sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. After all of their time spent together, her bold actions still occasionally surprised him. He resigned himself to her affections as he knew that eventually she would tire of his ears and move onto better things. She was, in some ways, a creature of habit.

"Not that your ears are the only thing I enjoy about your body," she whispered.

"Of course not," he agreed. "You seem to be rather fond of my lips as well."

"Absolutely."

As predicted (and in a manner, suggested), her lips crossed down his cheek in a tantalizingly slow pattern. They ended up at the corner of his mouth where she pecked softly before pulling away. In the dark he couldn't see her face clearly enough to know what she was thinking or what she was feeling.

"Nyota?" he asked as he felt her body weight shift away.

The light beside the bed flickered on, illuminating the room unexpectedly. Spock admired Uhura's flawless skin as she sat up, letting the sheets fall to her waist. She did nothing to cover herself, choosing to leave her body open to his appreciative, roaming eyes.

"Apparently I'm not the only one that prefers "physical stimuli," she teased.

His lips quirked up in a grin as she threw his words back at him. Being a linguistics expert, it was only natural for her to be quick-witted at anything that involved words. He frequently found himself inciting banter specifically for her sharp tongue.

"Although I may not be completely human, I am of the male gender, a fact of which I am sure you have been made aware."

"Well I _might_ have noticed," she nodded.

His hand reached out, grabbing her arm to pull her back to him. She crashed into his chest where he held her tightly.

"You're distracting me," she murmured.

"I was moments from sleep before you spoke, so in a way you have distracted me as well."

"You love it."

"That is true."

"Really though, I was going to give my favorite parts a better look."

"Lights," he said. The room immediately reverted back to its former state of darkness. He kissed her forehead affectionately and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "We have an early launch this morning."

"You're such a killjoy sometimes," she frowned.

"That is not my intention."

"It's all right, we'll just argue this out tomorrow night."

"Is that so?"

"Just you wait."

Fin ---

Note: Spock dialogue is a challenge. Also, my "H" key seems to be giving me issues, so my apologies if "his" became "is" or any other word in the course of the story.

_**It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing. For the author's sake, REVIEW!**_


End file.
